The Light of Notre Dame
by SuraneSpiral
Summary: Terra longs for freedom before his last days of life. Xehanort grants him one day. On the day free from his hell in Notre Dame, he meets an enchanting woman who shows him the light he thought he lost. TerraxOC COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Hello good people of Fanfiction! I have come with a new story. Since the producers parody isn't doing so hot, I'm going back to good ol' Disney and Kingdom Hearts.**

**I have been contemplating to do this for a few months now and I decided to give it a shot and produce a few chapters. I created a custom character for the role of Esmeralda since i have Aqua doing something else... **

**Plus You must read this:**

**WARNING! I HAVE CHANGED THE PLOT OF THE STORY FOR MY OWN SELFISHNESS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I'M SORRY IT IS NOT TO YOUR TASTE! THIS WILL GO ALONG THE LINES OF THE DISNEY CLASSIC FOR THE MOST PART BUT I HAVE AUTHORITY RIGHTS TO CHANGE IT BECAUSE THIS IS ONLY _BASED_ ON THE DISNEY CLASSIC! THAT IS ALL!**

**I wanted to shout out to _SilverMagicianofChaos._ She has been doing stories like these for awhile now and I give her credit for writing them to inspire me to do this. Thank you very much!**

**Cast:**

**Quasimodo: Terra  
>Esmeralda: Surane<br>Frollo: Xehanort  
>Clopin: SoraVanitas (Shared role)  
>Victor: Eraqus<br>Laverne: Aqua  
>Hugo: Ventus<br>Priest: Ansem the Wise**

**I hope i didn't forget anyone... On with the story!**

* * *

><p>High in the bell tower of Notre Dame, bells chimed rhymically back and forth. It's song flew like birds over the breaking dawn of Paris. The people were beginning to wake up. It was time for the day to start.<p>

Once the sun had peaked the rooftops, Sora and Vanitas opened the curtains of their traveling puppet show cart. The Notre Dame was handpainted in the background of their show with a makeshift sun painted next to it. Little children gathered around the cart like sheep to the shepard, waiting to hear the morning stories. Tension buzzed in the air around them as the town prepared for the Festival of Fools.

"Welcome little madames and monsieurs!" Thundered Vanitas.

"We have come to tell you stories of magic.." Sora continued.

"... Mystery..."

"...and enchantment!" They chorused.

Sora pulled out a puppet which looked like a sock will blonde hair and blue button eyes glued on. He started to sing.

_"Morning in Paris, the City Awakes to the Bells of Notre Dame. The Fisherman Fishes, the Bakerman Bakes to the Bells of Notre Dame. To the Big Bells as loud as the Thunder! To the little Bells as soft as a Psalm... And some say the soul of the city is the Toll of the Bells... the Bells of Notre Dame!"_

Vanitas pulled out his own puppet with yellow buttons and black hair. It spoke to the children as Ventus set up the rest of the props.

"Listen, children. They are beautiful, no? So many colorful sounds and changing moods. You know, they don't ring by themselves..."

"Really?" Sora's puppet popped up on the puppet stage.

"No, silly sock. Up there, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bellringer. Who is this man?"

"Who?"

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"

Vanitas gave the puppet a silly look of disgust and promptly bonked him on the head. Sora stifled his pain and hid the puppet hand while craddling it like a child. Vanitas continued.

"Now then... Yes, we will tell you the tale. The tale of how the man became a...monster..."

'One dark night, Judge Xehanort was raiding the lands in the name of His Highness. He tricked and fooled many people to their deaths, but of course you would never hear that from him. With his blade in hand, any disorder was eliminated from sight and those who crossed him were never heard from again.

'One man thought himself brave and challenged dear Judge Xehanort to clear his name of a minor charge. Xehanort thought this man was strong and great in heart, but lacked the Light. It would only take so little to break him.'

Two puppets, one was Terra and the other Xehanort, popped up on the stage and faced each other. Vanitas continued the story.

'Judge Xehanort was pleased to see a suitable boy to take his place one day. He smiled at the young man and beckoned him closer, saying, "I will not harm you or your friends if you join me to rule all of Paris."

'The man frowned at the idea and refused the offer. Xehanort was enraged at his decline and set out for revenge. He found the man's friends sleeping in thier beds one night and cursed them to be made of stone.'

By now, the puppets of the man's friends were getting attacked by sparkles in a way to show being cursed.

'Xehanort banished the stone friends to the bell tower of Notre Dame never to be seen or heard from again. The young man searched for days for his friends and never found any clue to their whereabouts. His light grew dimmer and dimmer with every passing minute and darkness was close to take over. The Judge Xehanort found the young man again and proposed his offer yet again. This time, he accepted.'

The Xehanort pupped started attacking the Terra puppet with sparkles and disappeared as Terra's brown yarn hair was now silver and the blue button eyes were a fierce orange.

'With a flash of his hand, Xehanort marked the man as his own apprentice His appearance changed to suit the Darkness and to show the world his betrayal to the Light. Now, children, the man resides in the bell tower with his stone friends. Never again, will the Light touch him as long as time shall pass. We will know if he has perished anytime soon, for the bells will be silent one day and never again ring.'

Sora popped his head up through the stage and grinned with delight.

"The end!"

The children clapped at the day's fable. To them, it was just as story like the Boogeyman or a cinder girl with glass shoes. A fairytale. They squealed with delight as Sora and Vanitas performed magic tricks as their next act, not caring if there really was a man shunned by the Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the beginning! Stay tuned for updates!<strong>


	2. On Top of Notre Dame

**Welcome back to Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed the beginning!**

**You may begin reading!**

***GONG***

* * *

><p>Above the clearing fog, the towers of Notre Dame stood dramatically against the blue sky. Wind whipped around and through the attics of stone and wood, waking a young man from his sleep.<p>

"Terra!" sung the sweet stone Aqua. "It's time to wake up!"

He moaned at her soft voice and rolled over in his bed. Ventus playfully came over and tugged the thick blanket off of his bed. A chill filled Terra's body and he moaned louder at the sudden cold.

"Ok... I'm up..." he groaned sleepily.

"Yay!" Ventus cheered.

Terra stretched his dark well-built body before actually getting out of bed. Aqua giggled nervously, seeing his bare chest and handsome face.

"Aqua, let him have his space." Eraqus's icy voice spoke sternly to her.

Aqua left the room quietly as Eraqus strode over to Terra, holding a clean pair of clothes. Terra was once his student before the incident, but that still didn't mean he couldn't be a fatherly figure to him. Aqua had the mother figure down... sometimes. Ven was like a little brother. Eraqus put the clothing in Terra's arms and looked at him with little emotion.

"Today is the day, Terra. The Festival of Fools."

"Yeah, yeah... I know. The day the people of Light tease the Darkness with some tricks and tom-foolery. Why today?"

"It's the only day you can be allowed to wander around the public eye and not raise and eyebrow! I think you should savor your last few days of freedom."

Eraqus was talking about what was to come. Xehanort would perform a body-switching ceremony soon to complete Terra's transformation to the Darkness. It was only a few days away. This could be Terra's last chance to see the people.

"I have to ask his permission first. He always says no though. So I don't see why I should." Terra pointed out as he changed into his black cloak, making sure a stalking Aqua wasn't around.

"Give him the excuse of your last day to see and experience the people. He won't shut up about the ceremony anyway." Eraqus frowned.

"I guess so..." Terra replied glumly.

"TERRA! IT'S HATCHING!" shouted Ven from outside.

Terra and Eraqus ran over to Ven and watched as a baby bird hatched out of his small egg. He had been abandoned by his mother weeks ago. Terra somehow knew the egg would hatch and never let anyone touch it, not even Xehanort knew about the egg. The egg itself felt like light glimmering deep inside Terra's heart.

"Hello little guy." smiled Terra. A warm fuzzy feeling grew in his heart.

The baby chick tweeted for food and Aqua ran over with some bird's milk and a warm towel. All the men turned to her and questioned the items in her hands.

"What? I wanted to be prepared." she replied innocently.

A loud clunk echoed through the bell tower. Xehanort had arrived.

"Damn it." cursed Terra.

Aqua, Eraqus, and Ven ran to the other side of the tower, sheilding the bird and other evidence from sight. Terra went over to his workbench and glared at his model of Paris.

His little wood figures were gathered in the center in front of the Notre Dame. Little paper decorations hung around the small rooftops as if the toys were celebrating the Festival as well. Terra's own wooden figure stood on top of the Notre Dame in his dark clothing, staring straight ahead with a grim face.

"Terra, my boy." An old voice sneered.

Xehanort crossed over to Terra and smiled evily at his creation of Darkness. Only a few days left...

"Good morning, Master." Terra replied with forced enthusiasm.

"Don't act surprised. It's only me." The old man grinned. "I brought you an early surprise for your 20th birthday tomorrow. I thought you might like it."

Terra looked up at his Master. Xehanort never gave decent gifts for his birthday. So why give it early? The old man pulled out a small pouch from his inside pocket and tossed it at Terra. In the pouch was a few thousand munny, shining brand new in the light.

"Master... I... than-" Terra stammered only to be interrupted.

"No need to thank me, my boy. I wondered how much money would need." Xehanort pondered aloud while walking over to the balcony overlooking Paris.

"Um, sir? Need for what?" Terra asked.

"The Festival of Fools." Xehanort spoke.

Did Terra's ears decieve him? Was this all a joke?

"Really? The Festival? I can go?" It was hard to contain his excitement.

"Yes. Consider this a day of freedom from your personal hell. Now I know you're excited but please remember, I will be watching you around town. Enough trouble lurks about and I don't want to hear that you were a part of any of it."

"Yes, Master. I promise I won't disgrace your name." Terra smiled brightly at him, bowing deeply.

"Very good. I shall be leaving you now." Xehanort spoke as he started to go to the exit.

"Um, sir. Master, I have another request..." Terra spoke before he stopped the words from leaving his mouth.

"Another? Enlighten me, my boy. You are my number one priority." Despite saying this, it didn't guarentee a positive result.

Terra shuffled nervously and glanced a different direction while running a hand through his silver hair.

"Well? What is it? I haven't got all day!" Xehanort shouted.

"Can I go outside tomorrow as well? It would be my birthday you see..." Terra suggested.

For a moment, the only sound you could hear was the wind hitting the handmade wind chimes outside the room. Xehanort sighed deeply and walked over to Terra.

"Terra, my son... Why don't you recite the alphabet for me?"

Fear rose in Terra's chest, this was never a good sign.

"Yes, master."

Xehanort look out to the horizon and started the lesson with his pupil.

"A"

"Abomination..."

"B"

"Blasphemy..."

"C"

"Contrition..."

"D"

"Damnation?"

"Yes,... E"

"Eternal Damnation..."

"F"

"Festival...NO! I meant forgiveness!"

"Terra, you said festival." Xehanort frowned grimly.

"I'm sorry master! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it!" Terra begged at his master.

His master turned to his pupil and watched as Terra got on his knees and and folded his hands. Terra was not letting his one chance at freedom slip.

"Terra, I love you like a son. I see you as the future of our beloved city Paris. I overlook your progress of studying the proper way man should behave without actually being down there to experience the harsh cruel world I punish. You know what happens in this city because I tell you the wrong actions of man. If I am letting you down here on this day, of all days, to see the wickedness of man without justice, I let this go on to see you learn your lessons. Do you see what I mean, my boy?"

Terra rose to his feet and stood loyally next to his Master of Darkness. His way of life now was shown before his eyes.

"Yes, master. I see your plan for me. I'm sorry for causing you distress."

Xehanort patted Terra's muscular arm.

"I forgive you, Terra. I will still let you go down today. As for tomorrow, I will have to think about it. I don't know why you want to leave your sanctuary. You've been here for 5 years now."

But they both knew very well why Terra desired to see out of this prison cell. Anyone stuck for five years in the same place would give anything to be free.

"I love my home, master. I want nothing more than to serve you." Terra flat out lied.

Xehanort proceeded to leave. Leaving Terra with his thoughts, he left with a single phrase.

"This is your sanctuary, Terra."

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeeeeeee<strong>

**We are just flying through this story like no one's business! **

**Don't worry the song 'Out There' is in the next chapter. It's one of my favorites so I wanted to make sure it had it's own chapter to savor.**

**Check back soon!**


	3. Out There & Better Life for Me

**Well well well... hello again...**

**You know those moments when you type out a chapter and it's everything you dreamed it would be and the damn system asks you to log in again and you lose all of it! Yeah that happened when I was writing this chapter... A good two hours of work was gone... **

**I almost thought about sending my laptop flying across the room in an amazing trapeze act... i was so mad...**

**Well... now i can try again... maybe another flurry of inspiration will fly out on to the screen and my disappointment will be gone... though writing two chapters in one day is an accomplishment in itself...**

**Still, it's my favorite part so i will post it...**

**You can BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>"Sanctuary." Terra breathed.<p>

He gazed at the horizon for another second then back to the munny pouch Xehanort had given him. It was red velvet with a pure gold thread drawstring. Terra knew his master worked very well at his job and was paid handsomely for it. This would soon be his life. Rich, having the freedom to do what ever he wanted, practically being known in a good light among the people down there.

A deep stinging feeling corrected him. It came out of no where. Now, he felt that this was not what he wanted. The life he was about to recieve in a few days was not his plan but his master's. The sting faded to a soft warm glow. At least he wasn't lying to himself now. The glow had stayed there in his heart, but it never grew or diminished. It stayed there as a concious reminder not to go deep in the Darkness. He thought if his friends could be alive yet be stone, then there might be a way out for him as well.

Aqua, Eraqus, and Ven shuffled over to Terra and eyed the velvet munny bag.

"Nice gift..." Ven whispered impressed. "You should spend every bit of it! So you can rub it in his face!"

"Ven, if he does that then his Master will see that Terra liked his gift and be tempted to take his body sooner than necessary!"

"Typical Aqua." smiled Terra. "Always jumping to conclusions..."

He then walked to his workbench and toyed with the small wooden figures. They all were in the center of the square, in front of Notre Dame. Terra posed their little arms in different positions and set their faces towards the center where figures of Sora and Vanitas were makeshift juggling. It wasn't completely necessary to carve out every last bit of the festival. His munny bag sat next to the baker.

"Terra, I didn't mean it like that." Aqua apologized, holding the baby bird motherly.

"I know. And you could be right. And no offense, I hope you're wrong." he grinned.

The baker's wooden figure posed as if blocking the sun out of his eyes while a random man held a child on his shoulders to get a better view. Terra glanced at his own figure standing on top of the Notre Dame, watching everything below. His own straight expression greatly resembled Terra's real face most of the time. The real Terra began to sing.

"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me. For five long years, I've watched them as I hid up here alone, hungry for histories not known to me."

He held the lonesome wooden Terra in his hand and gently placed him among the people in the square. The warm glow inside his heart burned a little brighter.

"In that time I've memorized their faces, knowing them as they would never know me. Those five years I've wondered how it feels to pass a day, not above them... but part of them!"

Terra jumped out of his seat and ran over to the balcony again, leaving his velvet bag on the table.

"And out there, living in the sun! Give me one day out there, all I ask is one, to hold forever! Out there, where they all live unaware what I'd give and what I dare, just to live one day out there!"

Down below, various people were shuffling to get the day's work done so they could watch the festival. Terra watched them with glee.

"Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives, through the roofs and gables, I can see them. Everyday they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them! If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant!"

Terra climbed up the stairs of Notre Dame till he came to the very top. All of France was laid out around him, a world he hadn't known for five years. A surge of warmth hit his heart as he continued to sing.

"Out there, strolling by the Siene, taste the morning out there, like ordinary men who freely walk about there! Just one day, and then I swear I'll be content, with my share. I won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, well, I don't care! I'll have spent one day out there!"

Terra stood on the top of the bell tower, enjoying the freedom of the wind in his silver hair. The fuzzy warm feeling in his heart was unusually strong today. He savored this warmth as he counted the minutes till the Festival would start.

* * *

><p>Down below, the citizens of Paris scrambled about as the tents and games were being set up. Gypsies and psyhics posted their wares and talents for those who would watch. The children were either allowed to watch the dancers or tugged along with their families to finish the work. Among the performers, one young woman was dancing with a shadow heartless at her feet. Her skin was a pale peach, and her hair was the color of ebony. Her eyes were glassy chocolate brown. A few children watched her dance with the tame heartless, while their fathers secretly watched her dance as well. The shadow held a small sack, going around to people, asking for coins.<p>

Xehanort was strolling around the town, with a few guards in tow. No one seemed to be causing trouble at the moment, though no one was stupid enough to do anything in front of him.

A small crowd formed around the woman with ebony hair and her shadow pet. Even other performers stopped setting up just to watch her. A few people even gave pieces of gold to the shadow. It didn't take long for them to make quite a fortune. Xehanort stepped in.

"Move along, folks. Everything must be kept in order." His cold voice spoke in the merriment.

The entire crowd dispersed, eager to leave his icy stare. The woman quickly grabbed her shadow pet and small sack of gold. Xehanort's guards quickly snatched her bag away and held her against a stone wall.

"Hm, what's this? A bag of stolen gold?" Xehanort mused. "What do you have to say for yourself, miss?"

"I didn't steal any of that! It was given to me! I earned it!" she shouted back.

"A likely story. I have no doubt, you are trying to use your witch powers to influence the minds of innocent folk to feel sorry for you and give you money." He sneered. "I can see through your deceit, young witch."

"I'm not a witch!" she retorted.

"Another trick of the mind, perhaps? You can't fool me. This is your first warning. If I catch you influencing another innocent civilian, I will place you under arrest. Men, release her."

The guards let go of the woman and her pet, but did not let her have the money back. Xehanort kept a firm hold on the sack and walked away from the scene. The woman stood, dumbfounded. The pet looked in the direction of the evil man and back at his lovely master.

"Shady, it's ok. Yes, he took our week's worth of living, but we can always go to Sora and Vanitas. They love us." she smiled at him.

Shady climbed up her leg and sat on her shoulder, rubbing his head into her soft hair. She then walked into the main square of the Festival and looked around for her friends. Sora and Vanitas waved her over to their puppet cart.

"Ah madame Surane! So lovely to see an enchanting sight on a happy day as this! The Festival of Fools is nothing without a main dancer." Both men spoke.

"Dear sirs, I stopped falling for your own spells many years ago. Isn't Namine performing the Dance of Gypsies?" Surane asked, letting Shady sit on the ground next to the puppet cart.

"Her... um... balance is out of line..." Sora lied.

"No, she fell into the Siene." Vanitas lied.

In truth, Namine refused to do the dance that year. She had gone into hiding in the Court of Miracles, as to avoid the Judge Xehanort.

"I'm replacing her again I see..." Surane mused.

"Please?" Both men begged, producing bouqets of flowers out of thin air.

"I will think about it." she laughed, taking the flowers in her arms.

"You have to wear something more appropriate than that." Sora pointed out.

And he did have a point, Surane would dress in a tomboyish outfit every day: Green vest tunic with a white baggy undershirt with light green skirt just short of covering her dark green capris. She danced in that all the time and no one complained that her vest was tightly clutching her upper body tightly, or that her undershirt was a bit transparent, or that her hips are visible occasionally.

"I guess your right. What have you got?" Surane asked.

Vanitas pulled out a long trailing orange and red gown with a plunging neckline and a high cut up the side. Some people would get quite a show if she performed in this on stage.

"It would suit you perfectly!" beamed Sora.

"Yeah, if I was a bar wench! I'm a gypsy, not a slut!" she disgusted at the dress.

"We are gypsies too. Our dignity is about as existant as the Man of Darkness in the bell tower of Notre Dame. It never lasts long and it's just a fairytale." Both men barked back.

Surane scowled at them, that fairytale was her favorite; despite it being only 5 years old. She sighed and reluctantly agreed to dance for the show. Before heading backstage, she glanced up at the Notre Dame in its beauty.

"One day, I'll go in there and lock myself away from this life. There's something better than being a gypsy, I know it." she spoke in a whisper.

Little did she or Terra know, this day was the day that would change both of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... I say things are going well<strong>

**Everything turned out the way I wanted in this chapter so I hope its a good omen for me to keep going!**

**Please give a review if you enjoyed this story!**


	4. Topsy Turvy Day Part 1

**Ok so I've noticed I have a few hits on this story... that's cool no complaints here!**

**Please leave a review! It would help alot... and any errors I make in spelling or grammer corrections, please tell me!**

**Now then, on to the beginning of the climax!**

**Begin!**

* * *

><p>The work was finally done. All the tents have been put up. The sun shined in the highest point of the sky, marking it midday. The time has come for the Festival of Fools to start!<p>

Terra grabbed his munny bag and practically flew downstairs to the large oak doors exiting the cathedral. He took a deep breath and looked back at the staircase. Aqua and Ven were egging him on to go outside. Eraqus was back up in the room, searching for binoculars.

The silver haired man smiled at his friends one more time. This was his moment. Drawing the hood over his head, his confidence boosted up. He grabbed the handles and pushed the door open into the sunlight.

Outside was the most magnificent displays of entertainment he had ever seen. The bright colors were everywhere to be seen, even some that were new to the eye. People were wearing happy smiles and passing by as if they never saw the doors open. Terra never saw anything more beautiful. It felt like the Light itself was beckoning him to it's bosom.

"Amazing! I want to stay here forever!" he shouted out into the crowd.

A few people saw the hooded man and figured maybe some costumed idiot just got drunk too early. No one knew it was the fairytale brought to light. Terra jumped into the public and became one with everyone else. Excitement filled the air as the crowd soon cleared an area around the stage. Costumed gypsies came onstage and sang.

"Come one, Come all! Leave your looms and milking stools, coop the hens and pen the mules! Come one, Come all! Close the churches and the schools, it's the day for breaking rules! Come and join the Feast of Fools!"

Vanitas and Sora bounced onstage and waved to their adoring and drunk public. Other gypsies danced around them and teased the men and women alike in their entrancing dances. The only gypsy girl not out there was Surane. She was hidden from public until her special dance was to come. Even men started chanting her name, waiting for their favorite girl to come out.

Terra looked around at the sight, feeling his heart soar with delight. The dancing gypsy girls were beautiful, and the company was funny. Everything was bright and happy. There was simply no other way to describe it. It was all he ever dreamed. He did wonder who Surane was. If she was being requested by name, then surely she must be something to see.

"Once a year, we throw a party here in town!" sang Sora.

"Once a year, we turn all of Paris upside down!" sang Vanitas.

"Every man's a king..."

"And every king's a clown!"

Together they sang, "Once a year on topsy-turvy day!"

Vanitas jumped down into the crowd and passed people to get to Terra's hooded figure. Sora followed him eagerly.

"It's the day the devils in us get released!" Vanitas continued.

"It's the day we mock the prig and charm the priest!"

"Everything is topsy-turvy at the Feast of Fools!" The brothers sang at Terra.

Terra shied away from them, not wanting to be noticed by anything. This encouraged the gypsies to persue him. The drunk crowd merely enjoyed the embarassment to him and allowed the chase to continue. The silver-haired man ducked under people and slid past every person in his way. The crowd chanted.

"Topsy-Turvy! Everything is upsy-daisy! Everyone is acting crazy, dross is gold and weeds in our bouqets! That's the way on topsy-turvy day!"

One misstep later, Terra was sent flying into a tent. The fabric ripped and he landed on someone inside the tent. It wasn't exactly a soft landing either.

"Ow! You perv, GET OFF OF ME!"

He was pushed off and his hood came off. The person in question was a woman with dark hair and an attractive red dress. Terra laid there dumbfounded at the sight.

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to push you." she apologized quickly.

Surane grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. Terra was probably a good foot taller than her, but he didn't notice. He was busy trying to look at all of her at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he blushed and drabbled.

"You aren't hurt, are you sir? Let me see.." Surane continued.

She took a good look at Terra's face. She saw his orange eyes and handsome features and a bit of his chest from the zipper of his cloak. Both of them has an instant warm glow fill their hearts. Surane looked away and blushed.

"I'm sorry. Please try to be more careful, okay?" she smiled.

"I will." He grinned back.

She ushered him back to the entrance of the tent and pulled the hood over his head for him. He looked back at her one more time, hoping to get a lasting glace.

"That's a great look you have. Bye!" She smiled.

He smiled like a doofus and stammered random words out of his mouth. This girl was not like any other he had ever seen. Terra was positive this was the first time he had ever seen her. It was like she was hiding from him all the times he was counting the citizens for his wood projects. For some reason, he got a new fluffy feeling around her. It was very different feeling that no one else gave him. Oh well, there was time to divulge in it later.

On the other side of the festivities, Xehanort had a private tent for himself set up. It overlooked all of the events and was high enough to see across the square. He watched Terra leave the cathedral and walk among the public, perhaps looking a bit too excited. Maybe this was a mistake... The thought had left when he saw Terra compose himself after ditching the two annoying gypsies, then came back when his pupil crashed into a tent. This was gonna be a long day.

Sora and Vanitas started up the crowd again. All attention was pulled to the stage.

"Come one!" declared Sora.

"Come all!" shouted Vanitas.

Sora disappeared into the crowd and mysteriously reappeared next to Xehanort. His face was full of glee as he teased the old man.

"Hurry, hurry, here's your chance! See the mystery and romance!" Sora teased with a sexy smirk and a nudge.

Vanitas took his cue and redirected the attention onstage again. These magicians had another trick up their sleeves.

"See the finest girl in France! She will make her entrance to en-trance! Dance la Surane! Dance!"

At the last word, a poof of smoke appeared and surrounded Vanitas for a few seconds. Surane replaced him in a split second and she was clearly visible when the smoke dispersed. The crowd of people cheered at the sight of her in the sexy red and orange dress. Only the men in the crowd cheered the loudest.

When the music began, she pulled out a long transparent scarf from her bosom and started dancing. To Terra, Surane was a vision of heaven alone, not including her sultry dancing. To Xehanort, she was a disgusting whore who made her money stealing from the innocent and taking advantage of old men like himself. Even he was disgusted with himself for thinking about how she really looked under that piece of dress. The rest of the men in town saw her as a potential replacement for their wives.

Amid all of this, Surane herself tried to dance with as much passion as she was worth. She vowed to never dance for anyone again after this. It was time to make a real honest living instead of tricking cheating husbands into feeling sorry for her tortured beauty. Nothing was changing her mind.

She spun around, thinking of a grand finale. When it hit her, she knew the perfect way to end it. Surane began a slow and gentle dancing stroll over to Judge Xehanort's tent. She could see the eyes bulge out of his skull when she stood in front of him.

"Greetings, Honorable One. How about a dance?" she asked in an airy seductive tone.

Talk about a conflicting situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe... poor old man...<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and the favs and the Story Alerts!**

**Part 2 of this Festival of Fools will be up SOON!**


	5. Topsy Turvy Day Part 2

**I think this story is going rather well... I might do another Disney classic to show what I'm made of...**

**But the question is... which one? Silver Magician of Chaos covered the ones I like...**

**Well... she didn't get to this one yet... so I'll have to see what she might do... I bet she will go along the more traditional route of the Disney Classic... eh I'd like to see Iris and Roxas helping out a Quasimodo like character...**

**Here's chapter 5! Wow most of my stories never see this far!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>Xehanort stayed firmly in his seat, hoping Surane would move on to someone else. Of course she wouldn't take no for an answer. He took her money, she will embarass him in front of his adoring public.<p>

"Honorable Judge?" she asked again, holding out her hand.

Despite the crowd yelling at him to take her hand, he stayed in his seat, thinking of the example he was supposed to set for Terra. Xehanort shook his head at her. Surane merely smiled at his feeble rejection and approached him.

The audience started whispering among themselves and the music slowed to a soft tempo. Terra, being slightly taller than most people, watched the scene unfold at his Master's tent.

Surane slid the transparent purple scarf around Xehanort's torso. She leaned in to his wrinkled face and was merely three inches away.

"You are of the Darkness, Judge Xehanort." she whispered seductively.

And with that, Surane tossed the scarfed over his eyes and danced her way back to the center stage. Xehanort snatched the scarf off and glared at the gypsy with a newfound hatred. She had seen his true self.

The dance ended quickly with Surane in a dramatic pose. The applause started up even before the last notes of music were played. Terra had made his way to the stage and he quickly applauded her dance. Other men were tossing gold and roses onto the stage. Surane looked down at Terra, who was shuffling to get his own munny out. She jumped off the stage, leaving other gypsies to gather her items, and stopped Terra's hand.

"You were amazing!" He shouted excitedly over the applause.

"You don't have to pay me, stranger." She winked at him.

Another surge of warmth filled his body when their eyes met. He blushed under his hood, thankfully she didn't see. She didn't have to either. Surane remembered his cloak. Despite of the vowing not to dance for anyone else, she thought maybe one more person wouldn't be so bad. Though she didn't want to seduce him the way gypsies do, this could be her first chance to try as anyone else.

"Meet me inside Notre Dame after the festival." She whispered in his ear.

Terra quickly nodded just as she pulled herself back onstage. His eyes never left her beautiful round face until she was backstage. The other gypsies had gathered all her gold and flowers and followed her to the back.

Xehanort coughed loudly and regained his dignity the moment everyone had looked away. He held the scarf in his hands and examined it for a brief five seconds. The little witch wouldn't miss this scarf, if she even came back for it, it would be a fruitless effort. The Judge pocketed the scarf and continued watching the show. By now, the witch disappeared backstage and Terra was just standing near the stage. All was currently well.

Once the excitement died down, Sora and Vanitas regained the attention of the adoring public for their next event. Vanitas started off the next event.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is, you know exactly what's in store! Now's the time we laugh until our sides' get sore! Now's the time we crowned the King of Fools!" Vanitas sang loudly.

"You all remember last year's king, eh?" Sora cheered.

Numerous gypsies started to go around the crowd and dragged men onstage. It was the constest to see who most resembled the legend of the Man of Darkness in Notre Dame. Silver hair and orange eyes were the winning features. Last year's king was an old man with clever eye color changing ability and a wig.

"So, is his face most horrible and frightening?" Vanitas half sang and questioned the crowd. "Is his face more gruesome than a gargoyle's wing? For the face most close to it will be the King of Fools! Ugly folks embrace your shiners, you may soon be called 'His Highness'!"

Sora took over from there.

"And if you win the crown, you win a night with the lovely Surane!" he bellowed.

At that, every man nearly jumped onstage. Terra was shoved forward a few feet and nearly collided with the wooden stage. A hand stopped him from bumping his head to a wooden support beam.

"Come on up, gentleman!" shouted a voice.

Terra looked up and met Surane's eyes again. She had changed into her normal green and white clothing and wore her hair down. The white undershirt hung way off her bare shoulders but the front was supported by the corset so no one could see her chest completely.

He took her hand and was pulled onstage with a few other men. Surane positioned him at the end of the line, last to be judged, and ran to the other side. All eyes watched her gracefully walk to the first man.

Surane tugged gently at his silvery locks and they fell right out. They were extentions of his white hair. The ocean blue eyes were no help either. Besides this man looked like an island native than a cursed man. Rejected.

The second man was a bit taller and had a confident look on his face. The black eyes were deep and thoughtful, not orange as the requirements stated. The spikey brown hair shot right through the wig anyway. Rejected.

All the next men before Terra either had wigs or contact lens or both. Only one or two had the real orange eyes but both men had no silver hair. Those with the real silver hair couldn't resemble the Man of Darkness because they were really really old men. They lost breath from just standing near Surane or walking half a step. All of them were booed off the stage.

Finally, it was Terra's turn. Surane pulled down the hood from his cloak. The audience admired his handsome face, but he wasn't noticing any of them. He was focused on Surane. She then went over to his spikey silver hair and gave it a swift tug. Terra made a quick disgusted face at the pain and shook it off quickly.

"He has the real silver hair!" Bellowed Vanitas to the crowd.

The applause lasted a few seconds and quickly felt silent as Surane tested his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She apologized ahead of time.

Surane forced Terra's eyelids open and examined them quickly. The eye watered up quickly from the midday sun. She searched for the distinct clear circle around the iris to tell her if it was a contact lens. In a split second, she gave Sora a thumbs-up.

"He has the real orange eyes! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" Sora yelled.

Applause broke out again. A plushie crown with jingle bells was rushed forward to Surane. She placed the yellow and purple crown upon his head and a cape of purple cloth was thrown around his shoulders. Sora and Vanitas rushed to him at the same time.

"What's your name, sir?" They asked unanimously.

"Er... um..." Terra stammered, his gaze switched between the boys and Surane. "Terra."

The male gypsies ran towards the front of the stage again and announce to the public the winner's name. Erupted cheers came from all directions as Terra was led to the center stage and placed upon a throne for all to see him.

The moment Terra's name reached Xehanort's ears, his eyes flickered with rage. He eyed Terra the entire time, watching him enjoy the public's attention. It wouldn't last long, he would make sure of that. The Judge motioned towards the nearest guard requesting an order of the cities finiest fruits.

The crowd started up in song once again.

"Once a year, we throw a party here in town! Once a year, we turn all of Paris upside down! Once a year, the Feared among us wears a crown! Once a year, on Topsy-Turvy day!"

Gypsy girls threw themselves upon Terra. Bartenders rushed forward with their rich tasting beers. Almost every woman entranced by his handom face and build wanted to touch him. All of this attention to him nearly made him forget about his prize. Surane had left the stage to make room for the oncoming barrage.

"It's the day we do the things that we deplore, on the other three hundred and sixty four! Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is never stopping. And a chance to pop some Popinjay! We've picked a king who'll put the top in Mad and Crazy, Upsy-Daisy Topsy-Turvy Day!"

The audience continued in their joyous applause. Even Aqua, Ven, and Eraqus were whooping and cheering for Terra. His heart was raging with a beautiful happy fire that attempted to burn away the Darkness.

Xehanort could feel the grip on his pupil slipping away every second that past. It was now or never.

He ordered his men with a wave of the hand, and they all launched their projectiles aimed straight at Terra.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO... cliffhanger!<strong>

**Yes! Topsy-Turvy is finally over! If I spent one chapter on this entire song, it would be 20 pages alone!**

**So I'm excited that it's finally done... now we can go along to a nice soft pace...**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	6. A Narrow Escape

**Hello again! I appreciate those who read the story, I really do...**

**but please... a small review wouldn't hurt... please?**

**even 'I think it's good' would suffice!**

**Do you want me to start begging?**

**In other news, Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame was once a German musical production. Yes, it was a hit for a limited time engagement. In recent interviews with Alan Menken, he has confirmed that the show will be brought to America for a Broadway run! I'm so excited!**

**I have seen clips of the german musical and it is well done! ...except the part where esmeralda dies... **

**But i'm sure it will be fixed for the sake of the show... i hope...**

**Well anyway... thank you readers for reading this so far!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>For a moment, no one noticed Terra covered in bright red. It was a sudden moment, people thought it was a trick of the eye or maybe people were getting too drunk. A second glance confirmed the suspicions. Terra was covered in bright red. Women shrieked at the sudden blast of color. Everyone backed away from their King in a split second.<p>

Terra wiped some of the red off his face and looked at it curiously. A small bit dripped inside his mouth. Tomatoes. It was only a piece of fruit. Or actually a few dozen pieces of fruit. His cape and crown had the same stains of red over them.

The shock died down in a few seconds. Only to be replaced by stifled giggling. Few openly laughed.

"Look at your King, citizens of Paris!" shouted an icy cold voice.

Everyone looked up to see Xehanort walking out into the sunlight staring grimly at Terra. A few dark clouds rumbled above Paris.

"See him? It is who you all fear most! The Man of Darkness! The One who betrayed your precious Light! And now, you proclaim him King of Fools! And what fools you all are!" he laughed at all of them. "People of Light! If you are true in where your loyalties lie, then treat him as if he was a spawn of Darkness himself!"

Something hit the back of Terra's head this time, knocking the plush crown to the ground. He grunted in pain.

"He's right!" shouted a civilian.

"Let's get him!" yelled another.

Soon, people were taking turns throwing various produce at Terra. He tried his best to shield himself from the flying food only to fail miserably. Burly men came up to him and tied him down on a spinning platform, ripping the cloak off of his body. No women gleefully screamed at his body, they only scorned him.

Minutes passed as every grown man and woman threw more and more items at him. One person had thrown a sharp rock and split a gash above his eye. Terra couldn't see what was in front of him, the food was blocking his eyes. For once the restraints were too tight for him to break out of. He screamed at his Master.

"Help, please! Master! Forgive me!"

All his cries were in vain. Xehanort only watched in hatred as his pupil continued being pelted. Surane ran up to his side and got on her knees.

"Please, let him go! He doesn't deserve this! Please, your Grace!" she begged and wept.

"Go, you filth! A lesson needs to be learn today. Who am I to listen to a dirty witch like you? Go away!" he yelled at her.

"It appears we crowned the wrong king. The only fool I see, is you!"

Surane held back what tears she had left and ran from him. She spotted the nearest soldier and grabbed the sword from his hilt. The soldier tried to stop her but she kicked him where the sun didn't shine. When he fell, she ran up on stage, where the food flinging stopped instantly.

"Witch! You are forbidden to help this man in any way! I am placing you under arrest for attempted bribery and attempted mind control." Xehanort shouted at the woman.

"False accusations!" she yelled back at him.

"SILENCE!"

"JUSTICE!"

Instantly, the crowd went silent. Rain began to fall on the center square. Everyone held their breath to see what a mere gypsy girl would do to his Grace. Surane turned towards Terra and walked over to his platform. He looked up at her, the warm glow slightly fading. She kneeled down to his level and cut the ropes from his body.

"I'm sorry, Terra. I shouldn't have done this to you. It's entirely my fault." she whispered to him.

Terra didn't care what she had to say, he just wanted his Master to love him again and forgive him of what he had done today. Nothing else mattered. Surane held his arm and helped him up. She wanted forgiveness as well, but not from Xehanort.

"How dare you disobey me! You are the Devil's Vixen, you are! Breaking laws set centuries ago, defiling God's good creations! If you ever so much speak another word against me-" the Judge started, only to be interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Surane shouted back at him.

People in the crowd gasped at her resistance to authority. Terra looked at her with stunned look in his eye. The warm flame started burning for her again.

"I now announce that the gypsy witch, Surane, is now hereby sentenced a death penalty. This day will be your last!" commanded Xehanort.

At that order, guards started making their way to the stage to arrest her. Terra noticed a pair of familar heads dive under the stage and knock on the trapdoor beneath them. Clearly, this was a sign Surane knew. She whistled a tune in the air and Shady came out of no where. He grinned at the people and threw down instant fog tricks. Smoke filled the air and the door was unlocked beneath them. All three of them fell down to the stone ground.

"Head to the cathedral and claim sanctuary." whispered Sora to them.

Vanitas helped them get out of the backstage and handed Shady the sack of gold they had earned that day. Terra moaned in pain from the bruises all over his body as they ran on the stone road. The rain grew harder all around them, and the citizens ran back to their homes for cover.

"Don't worry, we are almost there." she spoke to Terra as harsh ran pelted them.

The large oak doors were thrown open for them. The priest hurried them inside while Vanitas ran for cover. Surane moved Terra along the tiled floor and set him down, leaning on a wall. A few ushers came forward with water and towels. She stood up and faced the priest.

"Father, I claim sanctuary for myself, my pet, and Terra." she spoke, trying to catch her breath.

"You are accepted here with or without the claim, dear child. Terra lives upstairs anyway. I suppose you will be staying with him." the Priest spoke with a deep calming voice.

"Yes, Father."

At that moment, the large oak doors opened again. Xehanort and twenty of his men came in from the rain to arrest Surane. The Priest came forward to all of them, blocking their path to the three fugitives.

"The girl has claimed sanctuary in the Lord's house. None of you will touch her." he stated firmly.

Xehanort came forward to the Priest and looked him squarely in the eye.

"I made orders for her arrest, Father. She has betrayed the authority set by the Light." he retorted.

"From what I have seen, Judge, she has shown true qualities of belonging to the Light. I cannot say the same for you, Xehanort."

Surane was even amazed herself at how well the Priest defended her. Had she really been a part of the Light this whole time? It was only a dream to belong in the Light's arms, but it seemed to be close to reality now. Terra moaned in her arms. The blood from his cut was being wiped away.

Xehanort turned to the gypsy witch and scowled at her, tending to Terra's wounds.

"Mark my words, missy. If you do anything to taint my pupil's mind, there will be even worse consequences than a death sentence. This is a remarkable prison, but a prison nontheless. Step one foot outside, and you are mine."

He and his men left without another word. The ushers tending to Terra let Surane finish cleaning his wounds. This really was all her fault. She led Terra up on the stage because of her silly affections. Now the feelings had him shunned again from public view. At least, she can finally leave her gypsy dancing past behind. And she was inside the place she only dreamed of being in. But, the Judge was right, it was a prison. Oh how easily a dream turns into a nightmare.

Terra started drifting off to sleep at her soft caressing. She supported his head on her lap and stroked his muscled chest.

"My child, his friends are just upstairs. I'll leave you so they will come down to get him. If I may ask, could you join me in the front of the cathedral for a small talk?" the Priest asked her.

"Yes, Father. I will be there soon."she replied.

Without another word he walked deeper into Notre Dame, leaving her with a sleeping Terra and Shady.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to make this too long so I am stopping it here...<strong>

**Am I going too fast? I sometimes think in the back of my mind that I am...**

**Please review!**


	7. God Help the Outcasts

**I really do appreciate the reviews. The hits are nice too...**

**I still feel like I'm going a tad bit fast... Oh well, improvise i guess...**

**Begin!**

* * *

><p>Aqua, Ven, and Eraqus glanced at Surane, Terra, and the strange creature from a nearby doorway. They had watched everything from above, from Terra's entrance to the surprising finale to their current point in time. All three of them just watched the gypsy girl caress Terra's face.<p>

"She seems nice." Ven whispered.

"She hasn't done anything to Terra." Eraqus agreed.

"Except drag him onstage, embarass him infront of Paris, and cause Master to hate his guts." Aqua scowled. "I don't like her."

Both guys gave her a disgusted look. They all knew why she really didn't like her. Aqua was jealous. Jealous that the gypsy girl was a full blooded human and not some cursed stone gargolye.

"Aqua, get over it." said Ven.

"No, I won't. Terra deserves someone much nicer than that...witch. At least I didn't let him down." she retorted.

"But, you always stare at him. Especially when he changes clothes."

Aqua quickly wiped drool off her mouth and marched straight over to Surane and Terra. Ven followed her faithfully while Eraqus took his time, making sure the dark creature pet thing wouldn't notice him. Surane looked up at the three approaching gargoyles. They looked like normal people instead of dark creatures that supposedly guarded the cathedral from evil magic. Shady squeaked in fear and hid behind Surane.

"Lady Maria? Saint John and Saint Peter" she asked, quite stunned.

"No, we are not- wait, you think I'm Mother Maria?" Aqua asked, equally stunned.

"I thought you were. You're not?"

"Why yes, child. I am Mother Mary. The virg-" Aqua started, feeling lightened at the compliment.

"She's Aqua." Ven corrected with a smile. "I'm Ven, and the old dude is Eraqus. We are Terra's friends."

Surane looked at all three of them with a puzzled look. Shady hissed at them from behind. If three living stone people came up to you inside the Notre Dame, one would think it was the spirit of the Almighty affecting your mind and sanity. Terra's friends helped her get him upstairs and into his bed, while explaining the finer details of the backstory. Aqua led Surane over to a ring of pillows while the guys helped Terra change out of his dirty cloak. The lantern in the middle of the ring shone brightly, illuminating their faces.

After a few minutes of storytelling, Surane thought she finally understood.

"So the fairytale, is real? The story of Terra is the story of the Man of Darkness? Judge Xehanort is the evil one?" she reviewed.

"You got it." replied Aqua.

"Wow, I always dreamed it would be real. But, now I feel so sorry for him."

"So did all of Paris before you ruined his image." Aqua accused.

Guilty thorns pierced Surane's heart. Even though she was sure before, now it was confirmed. It all was her fault.

"Oh no, I need to meet with the Priest!" she exclaimed.

Shady looked up and saw her leave the room. He looked at the stone Aqua then nested down into a pillow and fell to sleep.

Surane ran downstairs to the main hall. At the end of the room, the Priest was doing confessions for other civilians. Many of them she recognized from the Festival.

She had never done confessions before, but she knew there was talking involved. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"You may sit down, my child." spoke the deep voice.

Surane sat in a chair next to the priest and face the statue of Mother Mary before her.

"What are your confessions? Take all the time you need."

"I need forgiveness. I dragged an innocent civilian onstage, embarassed him infront of Paris and ruined his life forever. I have been a gypsy since I was a little girl and I want to start an honest life. I feel so guilty for doing all of this. Father, what should I do?" she spilled out in one breath.

"Child, you may have embarassed the legendary Man of Darkness, but you also have saved him. For five years, I've helped him learn his way around Notre Dame when his Master was not around. He learned woodcraft from me as well. In the five years, he had his friends next to him helping him cope with this curse. Even if he doesn't know it, you've shown Terra what he has feared would never come to him."

"What's that?"

"Love. You gave him the most beautiful gift ever created. Thus, you proved that he can be accepted into society, regardless of whatever he is."

"But, I'm a gypsy. I have no right to judge him."

"It doesn't matter. You saved him from the torture the Judge has given him. The way you freed him from his bonds this afternoon, and stood up to Xehanort. You show the best example Light I have ever seen in years."

Surane looked at the Priest, with tears in her eyes. Did she really free Terra from his pained life in Notre Dame? She only stood up for Terra because he was being treated horribly by the people. It never occured to her that this act of kindness would change either of their lives. He learned how to live again. She would just be put to death in the end.

"I will leave you with your thoughts. Maybe someone in here is better suited to help you." said the Priest as he left her.

She looked up at the statue of Mary. She held baby Jesus in her hands and looked down before her with loving eyes. The eyes of a Mother.

All around, people were praying to various statues. Hundreds of candles were lit around them. Flowers were in full bloom and everything was quiet. Surane looked back up at Mary and sang quietly to herself.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you will listen, to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you. Still, I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too?"

Her song drifted up to Terra's room and woke him up. He sat in his bed and listened to her prayer.

"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy, they don't find on earth. God help my people, we look to you still. God help the outcasts, or nobody will."

Surane stood up and walked around the cathedral, listening to other prayers being spoken.

"I ask for wealth."

"I ask for fame."

"I ask for glories to shine on my name."

One older woman prayed the hardest amongst them.

"I ask for love, I can possess!"

They all raised their voices to cry out to the Apostles.

"I ask for God and His angels to bless me!"

Surane turned away and looked at the stained glass windows of a nativity scene, Mary and baby Jesus in the middle of swirling colors. Terra climbed down the stairs and turned a corner to see Surane singing by herself.

"I ask for nothing, I can get by. But there are so many, less lucky than I. Please help the people, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were Children of God. God help the outcasts, children of God."

Terra resisted every urge to clap at her singing. She had a decent voice, but it was her request that really touched his heart. She cared more about everyone else than her own problems. But she had a right to pray for herself, a death penalty is not easy to get out of. No, she prayed for her gypsy friends and maybe she had prayed for him. The warm fuzzy feeling returned again, this time it grew more and more, shunning the darkness out of his heart. What the heck was this feeling?

Surane turned around and headed back to the staircase. Terra hustled back upstairs and dived into his bed. A confused Ven, Aqua and Eraqus looked at him puzzled, then returned back to a card game. Surane came back up the stairs and looked around. She saw Terra still sleeping in his bed and wandered over to his workbench. He peered out from under a blanket to watch her.

She looked over the model of Paris and gasped at it. The detail work was beautiful. Even the gargoyles adorning the sides of the Notre Dame were accurately detailed. The little wooden people were put at varous houses around the table, but she was sure these were their houses in real life. All of the wood was smooth to the touch and the paint was accurate as well. It was perfect.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." she breathed.

"Thanks." spoke Terra from behind.

"You made all of this yourself?"

"Most of it. Some of this isn't finished."

"If I could do this, I would never go back to dancing in the streets again."

"But, I think you're a wonderful dancer. The best I've seen."

Surane blushed at the compliment. Though flattered, she didn't want to go back to her past life.

"Thank you, but I don't plan to do that anymore. I vowed to make an honest living, and I intend to keep it." she replied, slightly disappointed.

"Well, as long as you didn't do anything rash, then it kind of was an honest living." Terra challenged.

He did have a point. The money was used for living and donations to other gypsies. Nothing else. Surane looked at him amazed.

"You're an amazing person, Terra. I would've never known all these amazing things existed if I didn't meet you."

Now, it was Terra's turn to blush. It had been awhile since he talked to a live female human. Aqua only counted as a friend, her stalking skills were terrifying. Surane was different. He felt something else for her altogether. It was the fuzzy new feeling in his heart. It felt even better than when he was with the Light. He couldn't tell what this really was, he hoped Surane might know.

"Oh that's right! You still get your prize, Terra. One night with me." she smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I will admit this chapter was kinda hard to write... I managed to do it though right?<strong>

**Please leave a review! Thanks**


	8. First Night Together

**Kawaii! This story is rolling out there like a runaway train! **

**I'll try to add in a few more things to bring some interest in the story. **

**Oh! Keep your eyes out for the lost chapter after this story is done! Trust me there's a reason it's lost.**

**Begin!**

* * *

><p>"One night?... With you?" Terra stammered, blushing.<p>

Suddenly, the room felt a little hot for both of them. Surane saw the red in his cheeks and was disappointed. She figured out what he could be thinking. She is a girl. He is a guy. He's been alone up here for five years. The only company he has is stone figures and a cranky old man. She guessed he was around 19 or 20 years old. It would be typical if he asked her to get in bed...

"Would you like a tour?" Terra asked finally.

...or he would completely surprise her.

"Um, yeah. I would love that." she smiled at him.

Terra took her hand and led her up to the rows of bells. The clouds outside started to disperse and the rain stopped falling. The sun peaked into the tower, illuminating the scene. They stopped at the first big bell with golden rims.

"These are the bells. This first one is Sophia." He said, his voice echoing off the bells.

"Hello, Sophia. Nice to meet you." Surane giggled.

Her laugh echoed inside the bell and it echoed back richly. Terra led her to the back of the row and helped her up a ladder to a small landing. A beautifully carved bell sat here, smaller than most of the others.

"This one is my favorite, La Fidele."

Surane circled around the rim and came back to Terra. The carvings were nice, but there had to be something more about this particular bell.

"She looks nice." she finally said.

"On the outside, yes. But look inside." whispered Terra.

He lifted the rim enough for her to go inside. When he came inside too, he lowered the bell and sunlight shined inside. Terra was right. La Fidele was beautiful outside and inside. Inside, her walls were adorned with large jewels of many colors. There were rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and many others with no name. Surane saw her reflection in a diamond and laughed at the funny face it gave her.

Terra stood next to the ringer and watched Surane. He couldn't help watching her have fun. He especially enjoyed the gleam of the sunlight that reflected off of her. The bell seemed even more beautiful when she was inside of it. She turned to him and gave him a concerned look.

"Terra, I thought your eyes were orange."

He came back to reality in a split second. His eyes were not orange? Did they change color since the last time he looked? Terra turned around and looked at his reflection in a diamond. Sure enough, the orange was no longer there. Only a deep ocean blue was in his iris.

"My eyes... they're blue..." he said.

"Yes, it appears that way." Surane replied.

She didn't know how it happened either. One minute his eyes were orange, now blue. It was a good switch though, the blue was a pretty color for him. It made him seem nicer and warmer. She felt her heart rise with love.

The light inside the bell started fading. The sun was going down outside.

"Terra, let's go watch the sunset!" she shrieked.

He nodded and held her hand as they out of the bell and up the stairs to the very top of the tower. The sun was almost done setting when they reached the roof. Terra helped Surane over the railing and sat himself next to her. There they watched the big flaming ball in the sky drop down over the Siene.

"It's so beautiful, Terra. All of it is. You're so lucky." Surane smiled.

Terra didn't know how being stuck in Paris's famous landmark for five years with nothing to do was considered lucky. But, Surane was in a different setting. It all depended on what view you had. He snuck his hand over to hers and held it gently. Both of their hearts skipped a beat.

"I could stay up here forever." she continued.

"You could... if you want." Terra offered, trying not to sound desperate.

"I could, but I shouldn't."

"You can, you have sanctuary."

"No, I shouldn't be imposing on you. I need to get an honest living, remember?" She sighed.

"Well, nothing says you can't start here. I make another bed. You can have half of my room and all the privacy you want." Terra rambled.

Surane gave a quick peck on his cheek, and it shut him up promptly. He looked back at the sunset with a silly grin on his face. The feeling was bouncing his heart around and threatening to jump out of his chest. The darkness inside started dwindling but would not leave entirely. He didn't care right now anyway. There was time to ponder later. Both of them left the roof and started climbing down to his room.

"Surane, I haven't made a wood figure of you yet." Terra said suddenly.

"I noticed that, but I didn't want to say anything. I guess you never noticed me performing around town." she answered.

"Is it okay, if you would let me carve you out of a block of wood?"

That sounded a lot better in his head.

"Sure, I would be honored." she replied.

As soon as they arrived back in his room, Terra set off for his tools and the perfect piece of wood. He wanted this work to be the best piece he had ever done. If he saw Surane as flawless, then the carving must be flawless as well. His model wandered around aimlessly near the workbench.

Terra came back with everything he needed and saw Surane sitting at his bench next to a lantern. The light glowed off her hair.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Do your stuff." She answered.

Terra set to carving immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww.. How cute! Their first date!<strong>

**Please review! I will mean alot to me!**


	9. Heavenly Light & Hellfire

**I don't know what to say... except...**

**Look out for the lost chapter when this story is done! It is separated for a good reason and for it's Mature rating. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**BTW, I don't mean for Terra to keep describing how beautiful Surane is. I wanted her character to be modest and honest. So if it seems that she's some attention hogging supermodel like person, I'm sorry. That's how she looks in Terra's mind.**

**Go on with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>An hour had gone by since Terra started carving. He had completed the basic female torso and parts of her dress so far. It would've been along farther if he wasn't distracted by Surane in the first place. But how could he get mad at someone this beautiful? He couldn't. His sanity wouldn't let him.<p>

It didn't take long for Surane to start nodding off. Sitting still while he carved at wood was tiring business at night. She couldn't help but smile every time he faced her. Her heart was ready to burst in song, so she sang in her mind.

'So many times out there, I've watched some happy pairs of lovers walking in the night. They had a bright glow around them, it almost looked like Heaven's Light.'

Terra must be able to read minds. He was singing in his head as well.

'I thought I'd never know, this warm and loving glow. I have wished with all my might. And everytime I see her face, it almost feels like Heaven's Light. Then suddenly this angel had smiled at me. She kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. I've dared to dream that she will even care for me. When I ring these bells tonight, my cold dark tower seems so bright. I swear this is Heaven's Light!'

While both of them were absentmindedly singing in their heads, they had scooted closer to each other. When Terra turned up to meet her eyes for the umpteenith time, they could touch noses. He could see the curve of her lips and the slight dimples in her cheeks. Surane was engrossed with his ocean blue eyes and how cute his nose looked. By now, their hearts thumped in their chests and they both breathed deeply.

"Is this a good close-up?" Surane joked.

"Yeah... it's perfect." He replied, smiling.

He ducked his head down to the wood, shying away from the moment. He carved out her bare shoulders and started working on the neck and face. If he was ever more nervous, he couldn't remember. This was their moment. A time he only imagined in his head the moment he met her in the tent. He put down the wood and the tool and looked at Surane once more.

Surane held his bare hand and caressed it. The palms were unusually soft to the touch and getting a tad sweaty at contact. She looked back into his eyes again, finding comfort in the ocean color. Terra leaned into her face and pressed his lips against hers.

They pressed their faces against each other. Time seemed to stop all around them. The lantern on the table ran out of oil and faded slowly into the dark of the night. With the fading light came this strange urge. The Darkness in Terra's heart transformed into a weird emotion, like he had to hold Surane to keep her there with him. It was a fear of loneliness returned. Surane felt a lustful push from her heart and she moved her hands to the back of his head. She knew this feeling before but this time she wanted more.

In her earlier days as a gypsy, many men paid her vast amounts of gold to have a night with them. None of these deals ever went through though. When they would get to this state of pure lust, she would shy away from them and run for it. Surane felt the lust this time, and the love. She felt his arms hold her around her stomach and pressed the bodies closer to another. There was no way she would shy from Terra tonight.

But don't worry, Terra would finish the wooden doll in the morning.

* * *

><p>Xehanort paced back and forth in his bedchamber. For some reason, he couldn't take his mind off of that witch girl. Earlier, when he took her sack of gold, he expected to never see the likes of her again. She is another pest destroying his perfect utopia. If anything, he had to catch her in the act again. Then lock her up and get the death sentence overwith so he can move on to possessing Terra's body. Perfection was just two days away.<p>

While thinking of Terra, the girl snuck back inside his thoughts. She would not let him rest, or think about anything else for that matter. It drove him insane! He knew what he must do. Consult his fireplace. It was where he did his best thinking.

"Beatta Marie, you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue, I am justly proud. Beatta Marie, you know I am much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd."

He paced around again crying out.

"Then tell me, Marie, why I see her dancing there. Why her smouldering eyes scorch my soul? I feel her, I see her. The sun caught in her raven hair, is blazing in me out of all control!"

The Judge glared at his fireplace. For a moment, it seemed as if her face was there, beckoning him closer. That accused face...

"Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin! This burning desire is turning me to sin!"

Soon, the devil's advocates surrounded him. They laughed in his face and gnashed their teeth to produce the fear Xehanort dreaded most: Guilt.

"It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! It is the gypsy girl, the witch to sent this flame! It's not my fault! Is it God's plan? Didn't He make the Devil so much stronger than man?"

The demons fled his crying rant and the fireplace hissed. Smoke filled the room and suddenly, Surane appeared before him in her seductive red dress. She danced around him, teasing his emotions, all with a devilish smile. The old man cried louder to Marie.

"Protect me, Marie! Don't let the siren cast her spell! Don't let the fire sear my flesh and bone! Destroy Surane! Let her taste the fires of Hell! Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"

He moved forward to Surane and stretched out his arms. She giggled and came forward to the embrace, her hair floating around with it's own personality. The old man tried to hold her face for a kiss, but was rudely interrupted by a guard. The illusion dispersed immediately.

"Sir! The gypsy girl hasn't left the cathedral yet. They refuse to give her up." the guard informed him.

"What? How could they-"

Suddenly, it all made sense. It's not that they won't give her up, she refuses to leave. As long as she stayed in Notre Dame, she had the protection of sanctuary. There needed to be a way to lure her out of hiding and soon. If she tainted Terra's mind anymore, his plan would fail for sure. Even the Darkness seemed weaker just now. He had to hurry.

"Round up as many gypsies as you can find. We will get the girl even if it's the last thing I do." he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

When the guard had left, Xehanort didn't let the illusion come back. It wasn't a funny emotion that had him now, it was pure loathing. To think, she could be seducing Terra as he thought right this minute. He would fall before rising to the glory. Surane must be stopped.

"Hellfire, dark fire, now gypsy it's your turn! Choose me or your pyre! Be mine or you will burn!"

He pulled out the transparent scarf from his pocket and threw it into the fire. The flames licked it up in a bluish glow and went out, leaving Xehanort in total darkness.

"God have mercy on her. God have mercy on me. She will be mine or she will burn!"

The next morning, all the guards patrolled the streets. They searched far and wide in Paris, even in basements. Any gypsies they found were taken to the Palace of Justice, awaiting execution. The news of this surely traveled up to Notre Dame.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama! Horror! Sickening old men craving young women!<strong>

**Just kidding... We are a good halfway through the story. **

**Remember, the lost chapter after the story is done! If you have to guess what it's about, it has to do with this chapter... need i say more?**

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Friends

**Hello again!**

**The climax is building for us now!**

**My birthday is coming up this Friday the 29th so I'm praying I finish the story by tomorrow or friday morning.**

**Lately, I've been registering for classes to college. I've been so excited I can't wait! But I need two more classes to be a full time student... but I can't decide...**

**Oh well... I'm 17 (almost 18) i have time to make mistakes...**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>Surane mumbled in her sleep before waking up. Instead of the familiar tent she usually slept in, she saw complete darkness. Fumbling around, she found the lantern and some matches. She lit the lantern. Shady was at the foot of her bed, sleeping.<p>

"Where am I?" she wondered.

"Notre Dame." came a sudden voice, making Surane jump.

It was Aqua, sitting across the room with her arms crossed. Surane was wearing only her loose white undershirt that threatened to reveal her chest.

"Aqua? You scared me!"

"Sorry, I'm kinda shocked myself. How did you forget where you were?"

Surane closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened last night. At first, she remembered watching Terra carved the wood. Then feeling deep attraction for him and holding his face in her hands. It went fuzzy after that.

"How did I end up here if I was..."

"I waited till both of you were asleep to drag you in here." Aqua replied, less than pleased. "I at least put a shirt on you in case the other two were watching. You're lucky I cared about your decent appearance."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Surane got up from the bed, only to plop right back down. Her stomach and lower body felt sore. Shady woke up to the bounce of the bed and crawled over to her. Whatever she and Terra did last night, it wasn't calm and quiet probably. It might explain why Aqua was looking disgusted.

"Aqua, I'm sorry if Terra and I disturbed you and Ven and Eraqus."

"Don't bother. It's not like you two wouldn't do it anyway. Next time, give a pal a warning. Okay?"

The gypsy nodded and proceeded to get dressed. Aqua helped her lace up her corset and fix her hair. It wasn't much but she did look better than she did the night before.

Terra was just waking up on the other side of Notre Dame. He rubbed his eyes and woke up to see two faces staring him down. One disgusted, the other giggling.

"Wha... what's going on?" he stammered.

"So, did you enjoy your private time?" giggled Eraqus.

Terra blushed again and proceeded to get up. His entire lower body was sore and he groaned in pain. Eraqus laughed a bit louder and tossed him clean pants and a black shirt. Ven was just puzzled.

"Terra, what was all that stuff you were doing to Surane?" Ven asked, clearly naive.

"What? What did I do to her?" he asked, scared he hurt Surane.

"You kept touching her, everywhere. She did the same thing, but you both got naked and-"Ven started, but Eraqus covered his mouth.

"Pretty much, you both had some fun last night and it was rough for both of you. Aqua took Surane to the other side of Notre Dame after you both went to sleep." Eraqus filled him in.

Terra quickly got dressed. He needed to apologize to Surane before she left. If she was hurt in anyway, he would never forgive himself. Terra ran out of his room and saw his unfinished figure on the table. Then he started to remember his responsibilities, one bye one.

"Oh crap, I forgot to ring the bells last night! The bells need cleaning, the kooisters too! And the morning mass, it hasn't been rung!" he freaked out.

Ven followed him out and sat at the bench, fingering the finished wood figures next to the mini Notre Dame.

"We did all of that for you. You never woke up so we decided to do your chores."

If the morning mass had already been rung in, and all the chores were done the last thing was Xehanort came up for breakfast. Oh crap...

"Aqua will keep Surane busy until Xehanort leaves. It's too dangerous for her to be here with you. Don't worry everything is under control." Eraqus assured him.

As soon as Eraqus said that, the familiar slow footsteps came up the stairwell. Ven and Eraqus went into hiding while Terra set up for breakfast. He tried to empty his thoughts of Surane so he could be focused on what was going on around him. Xehanort finally came up with a bag of food.

"If you don't mind, son, I'll only be here for a short while." His icy voice warned. "I have important business today."

"Like what?" Terra asked.

"Look at you! Caring about what your old man is doing! That's my boy. It's so good to see you interested in your future. One more day, you know. Oh Terra, you make me so proud."

Xehanort gave him a manly hug and patted him on the back. Terra rolled his eyes and waited patiently for the news.

"Here's your breakfast, lunch and dinner for the day. I will try to be back to see you before night and we can prepare for the ceremony."

"What's the important business?" Terra demanded impatiently.

"Oh right. The gypsy girl Surane has been on the run of the late. Has she left Notre Dame after bringing you back here?"

"I never saw her after I passed out." Terra lied.

"Oh no, my dear son. She could have probably cursed your mind to tell me that she's not here anymore. This is not good at all. I might have to postpone the ceremony for your sake. I promise you, Terra. When I kill that gypsy girl, the curse upon you will lift." Xehanort assured him.

Terra looked over his shoulder and saw Surane hiding behind a curtain. He tried to position his master to face the opposite direction.

"So...um... how are you gonna find her?" Terra asked.

"Easy, she will have to come to me eventually. I have captured her gypsy friends one by one. Every night she doesn't turn herself in, I kill another gypsy. It's so simple. I can't wait to see her face begging to let her friends leave unharmed."

"You would let them go after you get her, right?"

"Of course not. It's all part of the overall plan to cleanse Paris of it's sins. You need to take it a step at a time, my boy." Xehanort laughed.

Surane gave a barely audible gasp. She couldn't let Xehanort do this to her friends, her family. It didn't matter now if she was safe or not. She had to warn everyone else. They needed to go into hiding, inside the Court of Miracles, before it's too late.

Xehanort smiled at his protege and left without another word. Terra went over to Surane and saw her sitting on the floor in shock. He held her close to him. Shady whimpered on her leg.

"Terra, I have to leave." she stated.

Terra held his breath. He was afraid she would say that.

"Come with me, Terra! We help my friends and then we can leave Paris. We don't have to stay here." she said.

He was shocked. The chance to run away with her and leave a cursed life behind. But, he couldn't leave his friends behind. It's not only that he didn't want to leave them behind, it's that they can't leave. They were cursed to stay in Notre Dame by Xehanort.

"I can't." he replied sadly.

"We can bring Aqua, Ven and Eraqus with us. No one will mind." Surane reasoned.

"No, I meant they can't leave. They are cursed to stay here. We've been through the last five years together and I won't abandon them now."

Ven hugged Terra's neck, crying. Aqua was touched that Surane wanted to bring her along, even though she loathed the gypsy. Eraqus was glad he was included in the first place.

"I understand. I wouldn't leave my friends either." Surane grinned, holding back tears. "But, I still need to go. My friends need me."

Just then, a girl came running up the stairs. Her clothes resembled Surane's and sure enough this girl knew her. Shady did too,

"Iris!" Surane shrieked.

"Surane! Everyone is getting arrested! Even people accused of helping gypsies are being arrested!" Iris cried on Surane's sleeve.

Surane separated herself from Terra and took Iris to a corner of the room. Shady followed both of the girls. Terra looked on, trying to eavesdrop.

"Iris, help me get everyone to the Court of Miracles. I'm not letting everyone die because of me. I should probably give myself up and accept the consequences."

"But you can't get caught by Xehanort. You mean alot to everyone. You did nothing wrong!"

"I have to, let's at least try to help everyone before Xehanort gets them. I don't want the innocent dying for me."

Surane turned back to Terra and held his hand. She picked up a paintbrush from the table and started painting on his forearm. It looked like a map of some sort. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Terra. I have to leave now. Good-bye." she whispered to him.

Iris took her arm and both girls and Shady left without another word. Terra watched the stairwell until he was sure they had gone. His future had just walked out of the door, maybe to never come back again.

He walked over to his bench and carved the rest of Surane out of the wood, while the memory was still fresh in his mind. He constructed every last piece of the figure and made the limbs poseable. Lastly, Terra painted a smile on her wooden face and set her in the center square. His own figure still held his grim expression and remained on top of Notre Dame. Just as it should be.

"I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow. And I have wished this with all my might. When I see her face, I almost feel Heaven's Light." he sang aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no... poor Terra... his love is gone!<strong>

**Well that's life... but it's not the end! Or else this would be a crappy ending...**

**Stay tuned, and remember the lost chapter at the end of the story!**


	11. A Guy Like You

**So I have to explain something...**

**Iris belongs to The Silver Magician of Chaos... I'm sorry I didn't use her without permission... I wanted it to be a surprise...**

**Surprise...? Please don't kill me... especially since I need her... in this chapter...**

**Read on! While I go into hiding...**

* * *

><p>Terra stayed right where he was. Literally, he didn't take his eyes off of the wooden figure for hours. He didn't eat or drink until nightfall. By then, his friends couldn't stand it anymore.<p>

"Terra, when is Surane coming back?" Ven asked him.

"She never said she was. So, most likely no." Terra sighed.

They were afraid Terra would say that. The last time he was this depressed what when the curse was placed upon them five years ago. But this was much worse than a curse in his opinion. And he would gladly admit, he wanted Surane to come back and stay with him. The longing fed the Darkness in his heart and soon enough, his eyes were orange again.

"Terra," Aqua started.

He lifted up his head and faced her. The expression on his face was grim.

"You are a one of a kind guy. Surane is lucky to have met you."

"She's right." Ven said. He cleared his voice and started to sing, yet, another song.

"Paris, the city of lovers is glowing this evening. True, there is no fire, but I'm talking about l'amor. Somewhere out there in the night, Iris's heart is alight. Trust me, I know the guy her heart is burning for!"

Everyone's mouth dropped. Somehow, Ven made this about Iris. And why not? If Terra could have a girlfriend, Ven could too! Something about Iris just attracted to him like a moth to the flame. Aqua smacked him upside the head and continued the song for him.

"A guy like you! She's never known a guy like you a girl does not meet everyday. You have a look, that's all your own. Could there be two like you? Trust me, I wish!"

Ven shoved Aqua out of the way and sat right next to Terra.

"Those other guys, that she could dangle. They all look the same from every boring point of view. You're a surprise from every angle. Oh Lord above, she's gotta love, a guy like you."

Now, it was Eraqus's turn.

"A guy like you, gets extra credit. It's true, you've got a certain something more! You see that face, you don't forget it. Want something new? It's you, for sure."

Aqua took over after that by sitting across from Terra, holding up the appropriate figures to the lyrics.

"I have gaped a quite a few Adonis. Then I crave a meal more nourshing to chew. Since your built like a croissant is, no question of, she's gotta love, a guy like you! They call me a hopeless romantic, and Terra, I feel it!"

Eraqus took the other side of Terra and sang again.

"She wants you so! Any moment, she will walk through that door!"

All three of them formed a chorus line in front of him.

"For a guy like you! A guy so swell, with all you bring her. A fool could tell it's why she fell for you know who! You ring the bell, cuz you're the bell ringer! She wants you-la-la. She has discovered, guy, you're one heck of a guy! Who wouldn't love a guy like you!"

The number ended. Terra looked at all three of them, stunned. On one hand, they sucked really bad. The other hand, it was damn funny. It lifted his spirits a bit. The markings on his arm glimmered a bit.

"What did Surane paint on your arm?" Aqua asked.

He hadn't thought about it since Surane left. He looked at the markings on his forearm. It seemed to be a gypsy mark. Xehanort would freak out if he saw this.

"I don't know what this is." he replied, puzzled.

Eraqus stepped forward and surveyed the strange mark. It was strange indeed. Three sticks strung together with a curly ribbon and quick waterstrokes. It was dry enough to look like a tattoo. If Surane was an expert gypsy, it would be a permanent tattoo.

"I'm going to the priest about this." Terra stated.

He started walking down the stairwell Surane and Iris took and immediately the markings felt tingly. The hairs on his arm stood on end around it and the marking started to sparkle a bit.

"Guys, something's up with it!" he yelled up to them.

Terra ran back up the stairs to them and immediately the effects went away. All three of his stone friends gave him a funny look.

"No, it just happened in the stairwell!"

He ran back down the stairwell and it immediately sparkled again. Terra suddenly got excited about this. Maybe this was Surane's way of telling him she would come back! Or maybe a way for him to follow her! But, he could leave Ven, Aqua, and Eraqus here. Speaking of which, all three of them came down with him.

"Terra, forget about us." Eraqus assured him.

"Go get your girlfriend!" Ven smiled.

"Yeah, Terra. We are your friends and we want you to be happy." Aqua comforted him.

"What if Surane doesn't need me if I go to her?" Terra asked.

That second, Iris came running up the stairs and tripped just before Terra's feet. Ventus was the first one to help her up. Iris brushed the hair out of her face and looked up into Venus's stone eyes.

"Oh my god..." she breathed. "You're a statue."

"With a heart of gold, I promise." Ventus smiled.

Aqua and Eraqus groaned at the joke. Terra kept his mouth shut to not hurt his feelings. Iris giggled nervously at the joke and stood up. She faced her body towards Terra, but kept stealing glances at Ventus every few seconds.

"Terra, Surane wants to see you."

"That's good enough for me." Terra smiled and ran down the stairwell.

Iris followed him down, but turned around and came back up to Ventus. She blushed.

"It was nice meeting you, even if you are a statue." she giggled and blew him a kiss.

Iris then turn around and left to follow Terra. Ven had this big goofy grin on his face.

"I think I'm in love!" he said.

Aqua and Eraqus dragged him back upstairs. The blue-haired girl steamed with rage. Despite her stone face, you could see the red in her cheeks.

"How the hell does everyone keep falling in love except me and you!" she screamed.

"I'm perfectly content. Thank you very much!" Eraqus replied.

* * *

><p>Terra and Iris walked out of the front oak doors of Notre Dame and came upon an abandoned square. There was a full moon shining in the sky, making everything easier to see by. Terra looked at Iris as she frantically looked around.<p>

"I'm just guessing but it seems you have no idea which way to go." He proposed.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot. Do you have the tracking charm Surane gave you earlier?" she asked.

He showed her his forearm. It sparkled still but unless they found the next way to go, it didn't do anything more. Iris took his arm and pulled him to the front, holding his arm forward.

"Onward!"

She pushed him forward and kept two fingers on the charm so she could feel it as well. Soon enough, they were heading along dark alleys and avoiding Xehanort's guards.

"You must really love her." Iris suddenly stated.

"Huh?"

"Gypsies put tracking charms on people they care about. This is Surane's first one, ever. You must mean a lot to her, and she must mean a lot to you. The stronger bond the gypsy has with the person she casted this on, the more potent it is. Do you love her?"

"Yeah... I guess I do."

"You guess?" Iris asked surprised.

This was not the answer she expected. Surely, the bond was strong enough. They loved each other. They were both shy about it apparently. Surane never mentioned Terra after they left Notre Dame earlier that day. Terra jumped at the opportunity to help Surane. Yeah, they loved each other.

"Ok." Iris giggled, leaving it at that.

Half an hour later, they arrived in a graveyard with one lone tombstone. Clearly, it seemed like a waste of space. An entire plot of land out in the middle of nowhere for one tombstone. Fishy it seems...

"This is it?" Terra asked.

He didn't expect a graveyard, but he wasn't hoping for an obvious banner that said 'Welcome to the Court of Miracles' either. Well, at least a banner would be friendlier.

"Yep. Let's go in." Iris said cheerfully, glad to be safe and sound.

"Um, okay..." Terra said, less than sure.

Iris moved the dirt and opened the lid to reveal a stone staircase leading downward. Terra helped her down and closed the door behind them. Now in complete darkness, they felt their way downstairs. In a minute, they landed on a flat surface and continued to walk along the dark path.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Terra asked, his voice echoing.

"Yes, this is just the entrance to ward of intruders."

"I bet it works. What is in here exactly?"

"Skeletons, spiders, rats, your worst fears pretty much. Makes you wish you got out more, huh?" Iris joked, clearly unphased.

"Not really, I'd rather help Surane out and go straight back. I've caused enough trouble yesterday."

"Speaking of trouble, I hope they recognize me. Or else this isn't so good."

"Why wouldn't they recognize you?"

"They might try a booby trap, or an ambush..."

Suddenly, torches became alight all around them and they were surrounded by big burly gypsies. They came down and tied up Terra and Iris. Vanitas and Sora came over to face them.

"Well well well... what have we here?" Vanitas pondered.

"Xehanort's little pet and a spy." Sora answered him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I typed up to the end just to realize that I had skipped the gargoyle's song... So this version you are looking at is the revised version...<strong>

**I probably typed the longest chapter of the story right here...**

**Well here we go**

**Remember, the lost chapter... it's rated mature so not to let younger readers read it... if you don't like lemons I'm warning you now... its a lemon...**

**Iris belongs to the Silver Magician of Chaos... had to put that in... plus... you must read at least one of her stories.. she's the inspiration for me writing this one... and maybe another one...**

**Stay tuned!**


	12. Captured in the Court of Miracles

**The story has passed 100 hits altogether! I'm so happy!**

**Also, I am taking requests for stories.**

**I am doing a request for Silver Magician of Chaos because I am using her character Iris. Therefore, we will be even.**

**If you want me to write a story for you, I will say right now, I will write whatever type of story you want. From sweet cutsy child-like stories, to adult sexy lemons. I'll do it. Any characters, any story. **

**As for payment, I am up for negotiations, nothing too big I promise! **

**Well moving on!**

* * *

><p>"What makes you think I'm his pet!" Terra fought back.<p>

Everyone, and I do mean everyone, looked at him with a glum expression. Did they really have to explain? Terra took the hint.

"Whatever... it's a matter of opinion." He said grimly.

"So anyway, we congratulate on finding-" Sora started, only to be interrupted.

"What the hell? I'm not a spy! I came here with Surane earlier today!" Iris fought back.

"It's a matter of opinion, and please don't interrupt again." Vanitas grinned.

Both Terra and Iris glared at them. False accusations did not feel good. They were lifted up on the gypsies shoulders and carried to the centre of the Court of Miracles. Sora looked at both of them and tried again.

"We congratulate you on finding our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." he smiled.

Suddenly, all the gypsies went into song as they dragged the two onstage.

"Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair. Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles. Welcome, you're there! Where the lame can walk, and the blind can see."

Vanitas sang.

"But the dead don't talk! So you won't be around to reveal what you've found!"

Sora joined him in song as nooses were tied around Terra's and Iris's necks.

"We have a method for spies and intruders, who are rather like hornets protecting their hive. Here in the Court of Miracles, where it's a miracle to get out alive!"

The Court was a large underground cavern, decorated with gypsy symbols and packed with tents of many colors. It looked like a maze. There were also some tunnels leading to other caverns so there was plenty of room for all of them. There was a makeshift gallows in the middle of all of it, where Terra and Iris were now.

"Come one, come all! We have new intruders for the gallows! But not just any intruders! A gypsy traitor and Xehanort's loyal pet!" Sora announced.

In the crowd, Shady saw them being tied to the gallows. He panicked and ran off in search of Surane. It took a minute, but he found his master sitting with the little gypsy children telling them stories. He jumped in her lap.

"Shady? What's wrong?" she asked.

He jumped up and down a squeaked in the direction of the gallows.

"Timmy fell down a well?" Surane asked.

Shady pulled on her skirt in the direction of the gallows. Surane still didn't understand. As a last resort, he poked her forearm. On it was the same tracking mark that Terra had. Now, she understood.

"Terra's here? He and Iris have been taken to the gallows to be hanged for being falsely accused as Xehanort's pet and a traitor respectively?"

Shady nodded. Surane picked him up and made a beeline for the gallows. Onstage, Vanitas was teasing the accused.

"Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles. I am the lawyer and Sora's the Judge! We like to get the trial overwith quickly, because it's the sentence that's really the fun!"

Sora looked at both of them.

"Any last words?" he asked.

Iris and Terra said absolutely nothing. What was the point if they didn't listen earlier?

"That's what they all say. Now that we've seen all the evidence, we find you totally innocent."

The accused looked at him stunned. Vanitas continued for him.

"Which means innocent of nothing. He finds you both guilty, so you're going to hang!"

Sora laid a hand on the lever to release the floor under them. That moment, Surane came up on stage and pushed him out of the way. Terra's eyes widened.

"Hey, no need for violence!" Vanitas shouted. "Surane?"

"These two are my friends!" Surane shouted. "Iris is my friend, and Terra helped me inside Notre Dame."

"Why didn't they say so?" Sora asked.

"We did say so!" Terra and Iris shouted back at him.

They were untied from the nooses and Surane gave Iris a friendly hug while giving Terra her most intimate hug. The tracking marks on their arms glowed when they touched and it felt like electricity flowed through their bodies.

"Iris? Where did you go? We aren't supposed to leave!" Surane looked at her, still holding Terra.

"I know, but you looked lonely without Terra. I saw the tracking mark you put on his arm and I had a feeling he meant something to you. Especially since you had the matching mark on your arm."

Sure enough, Surane's mark was glowing stronger now that it was paired with Terra's. He still held Surane in his arms, not because the mark made him. He wanted to hold her because he truly did love her.

"Thank you, Iris. It's nice that you thought about me, but I wouldn't want to risk your life. I really do appreciate that you brought Terra here though. I was lonely without him." Surane admitted.

"I missed you too." Terra said.

They hugged even more intimate than before. The onlooking gypsies awed at the sight. Iris coughed loudly due to the awkward feeling she was getting. Terra looked at Iris.

"You know, Ven was talking about you quite a bit the first time he saw you."

"The statue with an adorable sense of humor and dreamy eyes?" Iris asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Yep." Terra winked.

Iris held back her enthusiasm the best she could, but on the inside she was doing cartwheels. Surane smiled up at Terra and rested her head on his chest. It felt good to be back in his arms again.

"We should be safe down here. This place has been hidden for 20 years." Surane assured.

"Until tonight." said a familiar icy voice.

Screams erupted all over the cavern. Numerous guards came in and began arresting the gypsies one by one. Xehanort emerged from the shadows and had guards surround Terra and Surane. Terra held Surane closer.

"I must say, I thought I would need to restart my plans all over again. I thought my little pupil had been brainwashed by a witch. But Terra, you surprise me. You led me straight here." Xehanort laughed.

"NO! I didn't do it! Surane, don't listen to him." Terra said to Surane.

"Oh but he did, Surane! He didn't make sure that his glowing markings would not attract attention in dark alleys. So I when I noticed a strange glow out of the corner of my eye, I knew it was a lead."

Xehanort snapped his fingers and a dozen soldiers separated the two lovebirds. Terra fought back against the soldiers the best he could, but they didn't fight him back. On the other hand, Surane took a knee to her stomach and was dropped on the ground.

"As long as Terra isn't harmed, I don't care what happens to the witch. She dies at dawn them all away."

Terra had his arms and legs tied up as to be subdued. He was put before Xehanort as all the gypsies were forced away.

"Master, please, let them all go. Kill me instead." Terra begged.

"Don't worry, my boy. When the gypsy girl is killed, the curse upon you will be lifted and all will be well. Her execution will come first while the ceremony will be right after. I hope you don't feel jealous that I'm giving other people our quality time." Xehanort smiled.

"Far from it, actually." Terra growled.

Terra was ordered to be chained up in Notre Dame until the ceremony. He didn't fight back. It was the end for him and Surane, in the worst way possible. He took one long look at his tracking marks and saw that they were fading.

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense!<strong>

**This should be good... I'm not normally good at fight scenes so if the next chapter sucks then I apologize...**

**Remember... no wait I'll remind you in the next chapter...**

**Stay tuned!**


	13. Sanctuary!

**So, we are getting to the end of our story **

**Only a few chapters left!**

**What will be the outcome for our heroes?**

**I will say right now... I suck at battle scenes... so this chapter might be either really short or very crappy... hang in there, I beg of you...**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>That night, all the extra wood in Paris was bundled together and shipped to the front of Notre Dame. Drummers were summoned and all of Paris was awakened from their beds to witness the execution of the gypsies, one by one. Naturally, Xehanort choose Surane to be the first one to go. She was changed into a long white prison dress and tied to a large ship mast in the middle of the square. All around her, the guards put the wood and anything that would burn easily around her. The rest of the gypsies were in cages all around the square, awaiting their fate. Dawn was close at hand.<p>

Xehanort held up a torch and faced the citizens of Paris.

"The prisoner Surane has been found guilty of many charges, including witchcraft and attempted murder. Her sentence, I regret to inform you, is death."

Howls of anger came from his audience, everyone knew these to not be true. Over the rooftops, the blue of dawn was starting to show. Xehanort smiled deviously. His moment had come. He turned to Surane.

"Surane, I will give you one chance. As of now, you stand before the abyss of death. But it is not too late. If you renounce your loyalty to the Darkness and come over to my side, I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams." Xehanort whispered to her.

As he was saying this, his hand traveled from the base of her exposed neck to her breast. Surane shivered at the intimate touches from the old man and kicked him where it hurt the most. Only one person was allowed to touch her like that. The Judge groaned in pain and ordered her legs to be tied up.

"The gypsy has refused to recant. This evil witch is now an enemy in the sight of the Light. May she have mercy on her soul." he continued.

Surane hung her head and cried. She cried for everyone out there. Her friends, her pet, and for Terra. She loved him, she loved everything about him. The only wish she had now was to tell him that, but it was too late. Terra was back inside Notre Dame, he wouldn't know she needed him now more than ever. All hope was gone.

Up in the bell tower, Terra was chained to a stone column. He was close enough to hear what was going on in the square, but couldn't see. He wanted to go down there and save his love from death, be a knight in shining armor for her. But he already let her down, and let Xehanort down. It was no use, the Darkness had won.

Ventus came up to him and started beating at the chains.

"Terra, Surane needs you!" he shouted to Terra.

"I can't do it. I've failed! What's the point anymore?"

"You can't give up! Surane didn't give up when she couldn't get Xehanort to free you during the Festival! She went in and took matters into her own hands! You have to do the same."

"Go away, Ven."

Aqua came up to him and slapped him. Being slapped by a a piece of stone did not feel good.

"Terra, Surane loves you!" Aqua encouraged him.

"How do you know?" he asked, less mad now.

"Because I know. You both had the same looks on your faces during the Festival. You both made love to each other, for crying out loud! When Iris came to get you for Surane, she knew Surane wanted you even if she didn't admit it. Face it, Terra. Surane loves you and you love her. If you save her right now, she will be able to tell you!"

Terra looked at Aqua with a bright face. She was right. Everything she said was true. Even though Aqua herself liked Terra more than the average person, Aqua cared enough to keep their relationship going. Surane did love him. Terra loved Surane. As if a switch was turned on, his heart felt suddenly relieved of all heavy Darkness. He knew now that the Light was not just a mysterious force. Surane was his Light.

Eraqus came forward and broke the chains off using his keyblade. Terra's hair and eyes changed back to their orginal color five years ago. Ven, Aqua, and Eraqus were now full blooded humans again.

"Terra, you broke the curse!" Ven exclaimed.

Terra smiled at Ven. Even the wooden figure of Terra had brown hair and blue eyes.

"No, Surane broke the curse. And we have to help her right now." Terra said, running to the balcony.

Down below, Xehanort was finishing the last of his long and boring speech about the triumphant capture. Apparantly, he had no clue the curse on Terra was lifted. He raised the torch high into the air.

"Now, I will send this poor girl back to the firey pits of hell, where she belongs!"

The Judge lowered the torch to the wood pile and watched it start in flames.

"!" cried out Terra.

Everyone looked up at the bell tower in fear. Surane looked up and saw Terra looking right back at her. She saw the brown hair around his face and knew something just happened to him. He was coming for her after all! Xehanort saw this too. He glared at Surane and threw down more fire on the wood pile, making sure, some of the sparks was close enough to catch her dress on fire.

Terra saw the evil in Xehanort's eyes. He grabbed a bundle of rope and tied it to the side of Notre Dame. Ven and Eraqus kept the rope steady as Terra jumped down in a Tarzan-like style to the fire. He landed in between Xehanort and Surane.

"Terra!" Surane yelled behind him.

Xehanort pulled out a keyblade and started for Terra. Terra, in turn, pulled out his own. It had been sitting alone for five years, and now Terra belonged to the Light, so it came back to him. Terra fought the guards on the near the burning stake and stunned Xehanort. Surane coughed from the smoke of the fire and started passing out. Terra turned around and freed Surane from her bonds. She was out completely when he got to her. He picked her up, found the rope, and swung back inside Notre Dame.

The Judge faced all of his guards.

"Seize the cathedral! I want them both dead!"

The guards picked up a battering ram and headed for the front door. Iris slipped out her leg from the cage and tripped the guard holding the keys. She took them and unlocked her cage. A fellow gypsy took the keys and proceeded to unlock the rest of them.

Iris took a sword from the fallen guard and stood with the recently freed Vanitas and Sora. They faced the crowd.

"Citizens of Paris! Xehanort has persecuted us to the bitter end! Now, he has attacked Notre Dame! Our friends need our help! Will we allow Xehanort to destroy Notre Dame!"

Every single person cheered. They were prepared to defend their landmark to the end. Every man grabbed a weapon and headed towards the flurry of guards. Everything was in an uproar.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said... short chapter... let's just assume now they are all fighting... ok?<strong>

**Good... see ya next chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the grand finale!**


	14. Finale

**Now, we are coming to a close!**

**This should be the best finale i've ever written so far... **

**Well, on the last few notes...**

**An epilogue will follow right after this chapter...**

**The lost chapter will be a seperate thing altogether so it won't mess up the rating of this story...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In a matter of an hour, all of Paris was fighting to defend Notre Dame. Even Ven and Eraqus were helping out with the fight. Terra was defending from the balcony. Aqua was tending to Surane. Xehanort was the only one who managed to get inside Notre Dame. He climbed the stairs with his Keyblade, ready to slice anyone in his way.<p>

On the ground, Iris was fighting the hardest she could. While dealing with a short and stout guard, another one was sneaking up behind her. Ventus saw him going after Iris and immediately sprung to attack. He bashed his head through the helmet and kicked him in the Siene. Iris turned around and saw him.

"Oh! It's you!" she cried.

Ventus held out his arms and she gave him a hug, plus a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and kissed her on the cheek as well. Now, she blushed.

"You're not a statue anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Yep! It's all thanks to Terra and Surane." he replied.

"Where are they?"

"Inside Notre Dame, let's go!"

They ran together to the cathedral. All the soldiers were now fleeing for their lives, abandoning the Judge. Terra watched them all flee before running back to where Aqua and Surane were. He opened the door and saw Surane lying on a bed, unconcious. Aqua was in tears next to her bedside.

"I can't get her to wake up. I've tried everything, Terra." the blue-haired woman cried.

Terra looked at Surane's peaceful face. It almost seemed like she was sleeping the night away and would wake up soon. He couldn't believe that she was...gone.

"I'll leave you alone." Aqua finally said, and she closed the door behind her.

He kneeled down to Surane and took her hand. It was cold. He tried to hold back his emotions, but it was no use. Terra picked up her body and held it close to his chest. He couldn't tell if there was a heartbeat.

"Please, Surane. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again." he whispered to her.

Terra leaned down to her face and kissed her.

"It's no use, Terra. She's gone." an icy voice came from the doorway.

"No, she can't be. I don't want her to leave."

Terra felt a hand on his back. He carefully laid Surane back down to the bed, and turn towards Xehanort.

"You killed her...you bastard." He growled fiercely.

"I know. It was my duty. I hope you find you can forgive me. But now, the time has come to end your suffering...forever." Xehanort smiled.

Terra pulled out his own Keyblade and struggled with Xehanort. Eventually, Terra knocked the blade out of his master's hand and cornered him. With the blade ready, he was about to kill the man who ruined his life.

"The last five years you've only told me that the world was a place I didn't belong. 'The Light doesn't want you' you've said thousands of times. Now I understand. You are not part of the Light at all. You are using Darkness to control me and take over my body. It's people like you who need to die, for the better." Terra said, with pure rage.

"Terra, let's be reasonable..." Xehanort tried to negotiate.

"Terra..." called a weak voice.

He turned around and saw Surane trying to stand up from the bed. She looked extremely weak, she had just woke up. He ignored Xehanort on the floor and went straight for her. Terra picked her up. His new mission was to keep her far away from Xehanort as possible. Doing so, he ran out of the room and carried her all the way up to the top of the bell tower. Xehanort reclaimed his weapon and followed close behind.

Terra put Surane down and held up his weapon in defense. This was the moment to finally conquer the Darkness.

Xehanort came forward with his weapon and attacked Terra. They fought all around the roof of the tower. Surane searched around for something to throw at the Judge. Finally, she found a small rock. Looking up, Xehanort had Terra in a death grip and held him over the edge. Surane threw the rock at his head.

Xehanort accidentally let go of Terra, who grabbed the railing just in time to catch himself. The Judge turned to Surane, the look of pure evil in his eyes. Terra snatched his sleeve and pulled him over the railing. Xehanort managed to grab part of the railing a few feet away from Terra and hung on. Surane rushed forward and held onto Terra's arm. Fumes from the fire in the square floated up to them. Terra inhaled them accidentally and started to pass out himself.

"No, Terra! Wake up!" Surane screamed.

The Judge pulled himself up to the railing and stood on it, keyblade in hand. He glared at the vulnerable Surane and raised his weapon.

"And you will be smited, o' wickedness, and plunged into the fiery pit!" He yelled triumphantly.

It was too soon. The railing underneath him crumbled apart and sent him flying over the edge. He screamed as he fell to the ground below and the fire burned his body into ash.

Surane tried to pull Terra up by his arm, but her hands were getting sweaty. He started to slip from her grasp.

"Terra... TERRA!" she yelled.

He fell out of her grasp and started plummeting towards earth. Surane watched him fall until he had a sudden stop. He didn't hit the ground. She saw four arms pulling him inside Notre Dame, and ran downstairs.

Terra was saved by Iris and Ventus. They managed to catch him together and were now pulling him inside. Terra woke up and saw Ven and Iris. They hugged each other. Surane came down to them and smiled, watching them hug. Terra saw her and immediately got up and ran to her. They hugged tightly.

Ven and Iris exchanged a look and held each other for a kiss. Terra and Surane giggled at the sight of them. All four of them ran down to the front oak doors to the cheering crowd. Eraqus found a nice lady friend among the crowd. Aqua was still beside herself.

"How is it that I don't have a freakin guy!" She screeched to deaf ears.

"Hey, you're pretty cute." said a nice friendly voice.

"Hm?" Aqua turned around.

She saw a handsome dark haired man with epicly awesome clothes. His hair slightly resembled Terra's.

"Wow, I guess you will do." jeered Aqua, taking his arm.

Vanitas nudged Sora and they sang us home.

"So, here is the riddle you never can guess, sing the bells of Notre Dame. What makes a monster and what makes a man?"

Everyone joined in...

"Sing the bells, bells, bells...What ever their pitch, you can feel them bewitch you with the rich and the ritual knells... of Bells of Notre Dame!"

The sun came up to the center of the sky. Everything had been cleaned up from the battle and no remains were found of Xehanort. Everything was fixed and the city of Paris was filled with it's brightest light. There was only one thing left to do.

After all the partying and celebrating, Terra led Surane back up to his room. It was just the two of them now.

"I wanted you to see this." Terra told her.

He picked up a paintbrush and painted on his wooden figure as well as Surane's. She took the both of them and had their poseable arms wrapped around each other, and placed them on top of Notre Dame. Now, it was perfect.

Terra held the real Surane close to him and kissed her passionately. On their left hands, their engagement rings glowed in the sunlight.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

On their figures, Terra had painted the tracking marks on the forearms respectively. He even used a glittering paint to match their current looks.

Everything was perfect. Nothing could be much better than it was now...

* * *

><p><strong>Think that's the end?<strong>

**Think again!**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	15. Epilogue

**Well... here it is folks... the conclusion to the story... I felt like doing this because I merely wanted to...**

**This is set a few years after their marriage and not many Disney characters have kids... i think the only disney kids are Ariel's daughter Melody, Esmeralda's son Zephr, and Simba's daughter Kiara...**

**Yes this child doesn't count to the official toll for obvious reasons...**

**oh just read the epilogue while i be quiet...**

* * *

><p>Morning light shone through Notre Dame. All was quiet and peaceful this morning. Terra and Surane had a night of peaceful sleep. It was the first one in awhile. Let's just say the last few were a little noisy, for a good reason of course. Terra woke up first by yawning. He looked over at his beautiful wife, sleeping. He put his hand over her stomach and slid it down to her slightly bulging lower belly. The baby must have been sleeping too. Usually it would kick before she woke up, but now it understood the schedule it's mother had put down.<p>

Terra got up from the bed and walked out of their room. He had made a few more furnishings to accomidate their growing family. Over near the workbench was two cribs. One for their first child and the other for the second one coming. He peered his head in the crib and saw his little daughter staring right back at him.

"Aw... did you sleep at all last night?" he smiled at her.

Terra picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She cooed as her blue ocean eyes sparkled. She looked just like him too. The only thing she seemed to inherit from mommy was her hair color and a lot of sweetness. They named her Annabelle.

"Sweet Annabelle, you are just like your mom, always surprising me." he smiled.

She smiled back at him. Terra sat down next to his workbench and held her up to see. Annabelle started grabbing at the figures of the townsfolk and banged them around like any other baby. He laughed as she did this, and she laughed as well. Her laugh sounded like the small bells at Notre Dame.

"How's my two favorite people in the world?" Surane asked from the doorway.

Terra turned Annabelle to her mommy and whispered in her ear.

"Annabelle, its an angel."

Surane smiled at them and rubbed her womb. Their second child kicked in response.

"Yep, a big fat angel. That's me." she laughed.

Terra made room for her to sit at the table. Annabelle smiled at her mommy and leaned towards her. Surane held out her arms and took her daughter. Terra pouted his lips.

"Now, I have to hold something." he complained with a smile.

Surane raised an eyebrow at him. What trick was up his sleeve? Terra held out his arms and gently grasped her womb.

"There, now I'm holding our son." he grinned.

"What if it's another girl?" Surane smiled back.

"Then it's okay with me. I'll get to name it this time."

"Ok... deal..."

Terra leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Surane kissed back as well.

"Let's go visit Ventus and Iris. She just had their first baby and she will need me for awhile." Surane finally said, rocking Annabelle in her arms.

"Sounds good to me..."

They were happy for the rest of their lives in Notre Dame.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... so cute... I gave them a baby because I learned that my cousin is having a baby next April... so I have baby fever!<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading my story. It means alot to me.**

**If you have any Disney story requests please PM me and I will get to you soon.**

**Bye!**


End file.
